Talk:Humanity (item)/@comment-39.50.8.108-20160913215956
So i have a hypothesis here: What if humanities are tiny fragments of the Dark Soul? We know that the Furtive Pygmy was Man's ancestor who found the Dark Soul. We also know that the Lord Souls can be split into smaller pieces (like Gwyn did). Maybe the Pygmy hid himself from the Gods and split his dark soul into a lot of minuscule pieces, dividing each into a separate human being? Some NPCs also hint at this fact in the Souls series e.g. DS1: Kaathe's dialogue (obviously). DS3: "There is a darkness within man, and I'm afraid you will peer into it." -Karla, a child of the Abyss Similarly many of the pyromancies/sorceries claim to have been born from the "fires of humanity" and exhbit the black colour unique to this item instead of the usual red/blue colours. Each of the Lord Souls had a special property i.e Gwyn's made him lord of sunlight, Nito got the power of decay, and the Izalith witch gained control of fire itself. But the soul that the Pygmy got was unique. Could it be in the sense that the Dark Soul encompasses all that falls under fierce and tenacious human emotion, ''the amalgam of feelings that add to the definition of base existence? Give life a meaning, provide a purpose for living? Humanity has been linked to emotions such as love, hatred, jealousy, longing, nostalgia etc. Human beings display these qualities as well, and sometimes valuing them above life itself for example sacrificing to save the life of a loved one, pain at loss of objects etc. The other Lords are different in the aspect that they just want to live and let things remain as they are. Perhaps this is also the hidden power of humans, which allows them to challenge fate and defeat even the Great Lords. But in the end they choose a path of their own, unshackled by fate or destiny (as proven by the fact that the Chosen Undead makes their own choice as to let the fire fade or not). The other Lords are different in the aspect that they want to just live and let things remain as they are (prolong the age of fire). Plus they do not feel emotions with such intensity as humans do (interestngly, some daughters of the WItch of Izalith cherish humanity. Perhaps because of the traumatic experience of witnessing their homeland's destruction? Some questions about my own theory: 1. If soul is the source of all life, and Humanity is a fragment of the Dark '''soul', then why do humans have both souls and humanity contained within their bosoms? 2. Can humanity multiply through the progeny of human race? Or does its power dwindle through successive generations? 3. Is there any difference between the humanity of one person and another person? (inspired by the existence of twin humanities) 4. Furtive Pygmy claimed the Dark Soul and became progenitor of man. If the humanity-is-a-piece-of-Dark-Soul theory is taken as correct, what explains its presence in other beings e.g. rats? (though in DS2, the Rat King confirms that humans and rats had interaction in the past) Again, this is only speculation and may be utterly wrong. Thoughts?